


june the sixth, 1928

by moonstruckfool



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Wedding Fluff, What-If, i won't say this again, newt and leta are PLATONIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: what was supposed to happen and what was NOT supposed to happen on june 6 1928





	june the sixth, 1928

ninety-one years ago today, theseus was supposed to get up at five a.m., too nervous to sleep, completely sober despite having been out at the pub with newt and jacob till past midnight, refusing to touch even a drop of alcohol, determined to be entirely clear-headed for what would be the most important morning of his life, to remember every sacred moment of it, to savour every sight, every sound, every thought, and commit it to memory, to keep with him forever.

ninety-one years ago today, leta was supposed to wake up and look in the mirror and smile, because today, nothing and no one could hurt her; today, she would be a lestrange no longer; today, she would leave her past far behind her and never look back. 

ninety-one years ago today, theseus was supposed to not bother pretending he didn't have tears in his eyes when the two people he loved most in the world walked down the aisle towards him, newt, smiling shyly at the floor, dashing as ever in a tailor-made peacock blue suit, and on his arm leta, impossibly even more beautiful than ever in the gorgeous cream-coloured dress queenie had sewn for her, or that he didn't go weak in the knees when he saw the look in her eyes: the hope, wonder, and unadulterated _happiness_ that had been so long denied her, and return her gaze with what must have been the sappiest smile to ever grace his features. 

ninety-one years ago today, leta was supposed to be barely audible as she recited her vows, trying hard not to let her voice crack noticeably, and then cry openly for the first time in her life while theseus read his, her vision blurring until she could hardly pick up the ring from the cushion between them, sliding it onto his finger with trembling hands, her breath hitching as he did the same to her. 

ninety-one years ago today, theseus was supposed to hear the words 'you may now kiss the bride' and throw up her veil violently, near ripping it, and draw her into his arms with a practised ease, kissing her with such fierce passion it bordered on indecent, her reciprocating in kind, the customary applause having died down for way too long before they remembered they had an audience and released each other, smiling sheepishly. 

ninety-one years ago today, newt was supposed to give the most heartfelt, tear-jerking best man's speech ever made, tina giving him encouraging smiles whenever he stopped uncertainly, and theseus would cry all over again, interrupting his brother to hug him tightly as leta looked on fondly at the two men who changed her life for the better: one who made her realise she deserved to live, and one who made her realise she deserved to be loved, and fell apart at 'take care of her, theseus,' getting up to embrace newt too, sobbing on his shoulder, newt, who at hogwarts was by her side always, who shared her good days and saw her through her bad ones, who would never lift a hand to defend himself but once tackled a boy three years his senior to the floor when he called her a name, who took the fall for her in sixth year, who loved her and whom she loved back and always would. 

ninety-one years ago today, theseus was supposed to put up with all the teasing about his wedding night, with not-so-subtle jabs at his capability in satisfying his wife in the form of 'advice' (as if he needed it, really!), shooting the woman in question  _please help me_ looks over his friends' shoulders as she rolled her eyes and giggled, and later on as he was coaxed into having a drink, much too suggestive smirks that made her curse inwardly and wish there weren't two hours left between them and a bed.  

ninety-one years ago today, theseus and leta scamander were supposed to fall asleep in each other's arms, delirious with joy, filled with hope for the future and the knowledge that they would spend the rest of their lives together. 

ninety-one years ago today, theseus was _not_ supposed to be broken-hearted and grief-stricken, downing bottle after bottle of firewhiskey in an attempt to dull the pain, newt at a loss as to what to do with him, at last pulling him into his arms, whispering, 'i'm sorry. i loved her too.'


End file.
